Kick Aft
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Jack has always seemed to be like any other teen. In an awkward stage and at the bottom of the highschool food chain. But now his friends arn't so sure. Who knew Jack was an international spy?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he sat down at his desk, starting up the old computer. He reclined back slightly, letting his head fall back and his eyes shut.

He hated school. He was constantly bullied and, while he was more than capable of protecting himself and showing Vince a lesson, he would rather not be harrassed by questions.

Besides, he'd retired from the career of teaching badies what happend when they messed with him.

Jack looked at the computer screen, clicking a few times before entering his email. Most of it was junk, a couple emails from Miko and Raf was really the only thing worth keeping.

Jack blinked in surprise when a small notice popped up. Someone wanted to instant chat with him? Jack then saw the username, and groaned in irritation before clicking 'ok'.

_S.A.I has logged on._

_Jay D. has logged on._

_S.A.I: Hello Jack._

_Jay D.: What do you want now?_

_S.A.I: Now Jack, haven't you ever been taught manners?_

_Jay D.: Yeah, but when it comes to you, I don't really care._

_S.A.I: That's hurtful Jack, now what would your father say?_

Jack winced at the mention of his father.

_Jay D.: Just tell me what the hell you want._

_S.A.I: Do I really need to say it? We have a job for you, Jack._

_Jay D.: Well too bad, I've retired from that, Ian._

_S.A.I: Ah yes, working at a fast food joint does sound more exciting._

_Jay D.: Thanks for wasting ten minutes of my life. Now leave me alone._

_Jay D. has logged off._

Jack exited the internet, having no desire to talk any longer with his former employer. He leaned back in his chair again, rubbing his face tiredly with a hand. He then stood, switching off the computer before heading out.

He was glad that now he could just hang out with those he considered his 'family.'

**Jack's POV**

I entered the garage, offering Arcee a fake smile as I put on my helmet.

"What took you? We were supposed to leave a few minutes ago." Arcee asked as I climbed on and we started off.

"Was looking for something, sorry Arcee." I replied as I held on, enjoying the feeling of wind rush past us.

"...You seem bothered." She commented.

Of course I was bothered. My late dad's employer and my own former employer kept trying to pull me back into the hellish life of a international spy. I'd had a hard enough time covering up the tracks after I left, and I wasn't about to leave new tracks.

"Nah, I'm fine, 'Cee, really." I replied to her question. She let it drop and the rest of our drive was left in a comfortable silence.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked over as Arcee and Jack entered base, the teen climbing off and placing his helmet aside, while Arcee shifted.

Miko ran up to Jack, tugging the male up onto the cement deck, where Raf sat with a paused game.

"Hi Jack." Raf said happily as Miko once again sat down to unpause the video game.

"Hey." Jack replied, voice quiet an warm as he leaned back against the railing. He watched Miko and Raf play for a few minutes, then turned to watch the 'bots.

Arcee, 'Bee and Bulkhead were chating, and Ratchet was at the monitor as usual. Optimus, however, was no where to be seen.

Jack jumped as his phone began to vibrate, telling him he had a text. Jack removed the cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. He was barely able to contain a frustrated growl.

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: S.A.I_

_'Jack. You can't keep running from what you are meant to be. We need your help, kid. You're the best we've got.'_

Jack sighed, glancing around before replying.

_To: S.A.I_

_From: Jack Darby_

_'U don't 'have me'. I'm done busting badies, my dad may have worked with u til he died, but I refuse 2. Face it, Ian, I'm not gonna work 4 any 1 ever again. Now leave me alone, let me live in peace.'_

Jack sent it, then flipped the phone shut with a click and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Jack?"

The raven haired teen looked up to see Arcee giving him a curious look.

"Uh, just mom. Wondering if everythings okay and stuff." Jack quickly explained. Arcee nodded, smiling slightly before turning back to her conversation with Bulk and 'Bee. Optimus entered the room, and everyone gave their own form of greeting, which the Prime returned before going to stand by Ratchet.

"Hey Jack! Want a soda?"

Jack turned just as Miko came up. The two collided and soda spilled from the can in the femme's hand, drentching Jack's shirt.

Miko dropped the can, clapping her hands over her mouth while everyone stared at them in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, I'm sooo sorry!" Miko apologized. Jack sighed, looking down at his shirt before offering Miko a feeble smile.

"It's alright, Miko, really." Jack replied as he pulled his phone out, relieved to see it was dry before quickly texting his mom. He set it aside after sending the text that asked for a new shirt, then stared down in dissmay at his shirt.

"Great." Jack muttered. He then removed his shirt, deciding he'd rather not be stuck to the article of clothing.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Jack was extremely well built, more so than many others his age. It could now clearly be seen that all the meat on the lean boy was pure muscle. A few scars littered his torso and arms, which made everyone wonder how he'd gained them.

jack folded his shirt, setting it aside before looking at the others. He then blinked when he saw them all wide eyed (Or opticed, in some cases).

"What?" He asked blantly.

"Dude! You're ripped!" Miko suddenly exclaimed, shaking everyone out of their stupor. Jack looked at Miko with mild surprise, then laughed slightly.

"I guess, why's that so surprising?"

"I always thought you were just a tall, scrawny guy." Miko replied plainly. Jack gave the girl a half hearted glare.

"_Thanks_ Miko." He said sarcasticly. He then moved and sat on the couch next to Raf. Who hesitantly asked,

"Where did you get those scars?"

Jack looked down, mentally slapping himself and scrambling for a good lie.

"Ah, y'know. Got them when I was, like, seven. Rough housing and stuff." Jack said casually, running a hand lightly over a long scar the went over his right shoulder.

He flinched as the tender flesh ached slightly. He remembered clearly how he'd gotten each scar, and the memories weren't pleasant ones.

Silenc fell over the base, the 'bots all glancing at the raven haired teen now and then.

Finally, Jack had enough and stood up, stretching his arms upwards and wincing as his shoulder popped.

The small movement had broken the spell of silence, and everyone went on about there buisness.

Jack grabbed his phone and saw he'd gottan another test from S.A.I.

Jack quickly deleted the message, not even reading the words the man had sent.

He had enough to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

"Thanks mom." I said happily as I pulled on the new shirt.

It had been a fairly embarrassing moment, explaining the soda fiasco. But after a moment of laughing, mom had handed over the shirt she brought for me.

I sighed contentedly while everyone milled about. But then my cellphone vibrated once again in my pocket. I gave a groan of exasperation before walking over to lean on a wall and pulling out my phone.

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: S.A.I_

_Jack. I swear to god, if you don't give me a chance to give you more info on the job, then I'll track you down and make you listen. At least let me give you the details, you owe me that._

I gave a quiet growl. How dad had ever put up with Ian, I'll never know. The geezer was a pain in the aft, and down right stuborn. I sighed as I typed in a reply.

_To: S.A.I_

_From: Jack Darby_

_I owe u nothing, Ian. Just give the job 2 some 1 else. And u know u couldn't track me down even if u tried._

I hit send, but didn't bother to put the phone back in my jean pocket, I knew Ian wasn't about to let me get off that easy. And I was right, my phone rang, playing the song 'Savior' by Rise Against.

Well, I wasn't expecting him to call!

Everyone turned to look at me with confusion. I heaved a sigh.

"Sorry, I'll take this in another room." I said grudgingly before moving into the hall. I clicked the answer button as I moved into the human sized bathroom (Still there from the silo's previous inhabitants).

"Ian. Seriously, I don't want the job." I said, fighting to keep my anger from seeping into my voice. A baritone chuckle came from the other end.

_**"Now c'mon Jack. We're nearly like family! At least hear me out."**_

"I refuse to take the job, I've retired, let me live a normal life."

_**"We both know you're never going to have a life that's anywhere near 'normal', Jay."**_

I scowled at the nickname. I may use it for my email, but I still hated it.

"Oh yeah? Well it's near normal now. Give the job to someone else, I-"

_**"It has to do with Kole Sypher."**_

My voice caught in my throat and my heart nearly stopped. I began to shake as anger boiled through my veins. Kole Sypher, the insane, twisted bastard! I fought to keep my voice steady.

"I really don't care, Ian."

_**"We both know that's a lie, kid. I know you're hellbent on avenging your father. He was a good man, and what Sypher did was unacceptable. Jack, do you understand? I'm coming to you, ONLY you, because Sypher is involved."**_

I smiled slightly. Pain in the aft or not, he and my father had always been close, and Ian and I had a strange relationship as well. I knew he wanted revenge for my dad's death as much as I did.

"...Fine, Name a place and time, and we can talk. I'm not saying _yes_, but I'm not saying _no_ either."

Another chuckle from Ian.

_**"Alright, I'll text you once I arrange a good, secure spot."**_

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Fine. Bye, geezer."

_**"See you soon. And kid? Keep safe."**_

I smiled.

"You too, Ian."

I then hung up and left the room, heading back into the main room.

All the 'bots were gathered around the monitor while Optimus spoke to them, I figured they were probably about to head out on recon. My eyes flicked to Miko, and I could see the gears turning in her head.

Great, more running after her and saving her hide.

I sighed, shaking my head as I walked over to stand with mom. She gave me a look that questioned who had been on the phone, but I just smiled and shook my head. I'd never told her about my secret, just as my dad hadn't either. It broke my heart when I'd had to forge that letter that said he was leaving us, my dad was to brave and loved us to much to ever do that. But I couldn't tell her he'd been killed.

I hate fraging secrets.

I looked up as the groundbridge flashed to life and the 'bots headed through...

With Miko at their heels.

I sighed in exasperation before running after her. A glance over my shoulder confirmed Raf wasn't coming, since my mom held his shoulders and was giving him a look that only a mom could pull off. With a small grin, I turned my eyes forward again as I followed Miko through the 'bridge.

When I exited the groundbridge, I was met with the sight of Bulk scolding a pouting Miko. I smiled slightly before moving forward. I was ignored, since the 'bots knew I'd only came because of following Miko.

While the scolding of Miko comensed, I took the chance to note any possible escape route (A force of habit since I was a kid).

We were in a clearing that was nestled in a forest. A few small boulders scattered the ground and there was a small lake as well. The slight, almost unnoticable slant of the ground told me that we were on a large, slowly inclined hill. The tree's were sturdy, easy to climb if need called for it, and fallen tree limbs scattered below the tree's, most likely able to trip anyone, despite size or race.

My mind formulated thousands of scenario's and the best possible choice of action for each. I then looked up when someone said my name. It was Optimus.

"Yeah?"

"We need you to keep Miko out of harms way while we scout for energon. Would you be willing to do this?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure! It's not like it's anything new, anyway." I replied, earning an indignent 'hey!' from Miko. Optimus nodded and I took Miko's shoulders and gently led her away from the 'bots as they began to search.

I sat down on a fallen tree, pulling Miko down beside me. I continued to grip her shoulder as to keep her from running off, and while she grumbled angrily, I let my thoughts wander.

Ian, despite being stuborn and sometimes unbarible, was a close friend. He and my dad had been close, like brothers almost, and so I'd met Ian through my father.

My dad...he and Ian taught me everything there was to know...

Dad taught me how to fight-no, fight is the wrong word, he'd taught me how to _protect_. While Ian showed me how to shoot many different types of guns, and how to hack into nearly any technological system.

I had learned how to fluently speak about ten different languages from both dad and Ian, and both had taught me how to move in complete silence.

Then Kole Sypher, the twisted son-of-a bastard killed my dad. Then Sypher'd dissapeared.

But now...he was back. I could avenge my father, something I'd craved to do for so long.

"Dude? Jack! Hey, snap out of it!"

My gaze snapped up and I looked at Miko, who was giving me a strange look.

"What?"

"Dude, you were totally in lala-land!" She said with a snicker. I glared at her then looked back over at the 'bots. They'd found the energon signal, and were now blasting the ground to get to it.

I sighed before standing, and stretching my arms above my head. My shoulder popped and I sighed in relief as the tense muscle relaxed. I then jumped as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out, flipping it open.

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: S.A.I_

_Lake Ramine. 2nite at 12. Don't keep me waiting kid._

I smirked, rolling my eyes as I shoved my phone in my jean pocket.

**Lake Ramine, 3rd POV**

Jake stepped into the clearing that surrounded Lake Ramine (Ram-een).

Checking his watch, he saw it was 11:30. He was early, but really didn't have a choice. He'd had to take it when the chance arose to leave without detection.

The raven haired teen sighed and moved over to a tree at the edge of the clearing. He turned and leaned his back against it, crossing his arms, one leg bent to rest his foot on the tree's trunk while the other stayed planted on the ground.

Blue-grey eyes fell shut, though the teen still was extremely aware of his surroundings. Just because he'd nearly erased all the tracks that led to him didn't mean an old foe couldn't find him.

A twig snapped, the sound echoing from the other side of the lake. Then the crunch of leaves and grass underfoot came.

"Ian." Jack said simply, looking over.

A man came forward.

He was in his mid to late forties and stood about 6'5". His skin was tan and even in the dark, reflected a light green. He was well built for a man his age, well muscled and slightly lean. Salt and pepper hair was brushed back and he sported a goate. He wore dark washed jeans, black polished shoes, a simple dark red shirt and a long black trentch. His belt had numerous hidden pockets and a long knife as well as a gun. He looked, _was_ dangerous, but the laughter hidden in his eyes decieved him.

"Jay, you look well." The man, Ian, replied.

Jack moved, standing away from the tree and striding up to the man. Jack offered a callused hand, but Ian laughed.

"Now c'mon kid. Stop acting so serious!" Ian teased before pulling Jack into a hug and slapping the teen on the back.

Jack rolled his eyes, yet smiled as they pulled away.

"An' look at that, you cut you're hair! And gelling it? What, don't like having dangerously spikey hair or somethin'?"

Jack playfully glared, crossing his arms.

"And look at you, you've gotten to be older then dust, geezer." Jack replied smartly. Ian gave a snort of laughter.

"Still have that sharp tongue, eh?"

"Ian. I really don't have long, I have to get home before anyone notices I'm gone." Jack said.

Ian sighed, turning to face the lake, as did Jack, thought the teen continued to look at the man. Ian reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarete and lighting it. He took a drag before speaking.

"So down to buisness, you never change, Jay."

Another drag from his cig, then he continued.

"You heard of M.E.C.H?"

Jack frowned.

"I've run into them now and again."

The corner of Ian's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Well, Sypher's struck a deal with them. Seems they're after these robotic beings that are around here."

Jack sighed.

"The Autobots."

"Figured you'd know them." Ian comented, dangling the cigarete in his hand between two fingers.

"Sypher's interested in these 'Autobots' as you call them. M.E.C.H needed funding while their leaders out of comission, and Sypher's more then happy to help. When it comes to Sypher, he's never up to any good. So we need your help to get him, maybe take down a few M.E.C.H with him, eh?"

Jack watched Ian as the man paced the edge of the lake, taking a few drags from his cigarete. Jack then moved forward, taking the cig and dropping it into the lake. Ian scowled, but the teen meerly raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that, I'm making sure you live past fifty." Jack said, earning a chuckle from Ian.

"You're just like your dad, y'know that?"

Jack gave the man a look.

"And you know that you're just like a kid, right?" He replied as he crossed his arms once again. Ian sighed.

"Well? You take the job, kid, or what?"

Jack was silent for a moment, turning his head upwards to stare at the moon.

"I don't know, Ian. I've covered up my tracks, done everything to keep my friends and mom safe. And now? To just leave a whole new set of tracks? If I do that, then I'll be tracked down, my mom and friends are already in enough danger as is."

Ian smiled softly, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I know that, Jack. But you're smart, you'll just end up dissapearing again, and no one will ever know."

Jack thought over it for a few minutes. Ian remained quiet, knowing better then to try and rush him. Jack finally heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Send me an email with all the details, and anything you've got that can help me locate Sypher."

Ian nodded.

"I'm on it kid. I know it'll take you no time at all, you and your dad were always good 'scent hounds'." Ian teased, earning a playfull punch.

"That may be true, but at least we never _looked_ like a dog, ya big old Mastiff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack yawned tiredly as he stopped in front of his locker.

He'd gotten home at about 2am, slept for two hours, then had to wake up to do his morning routine. Which consisted of two and a half hours of balance training, fighting skills and reading over the email Ian had sent that held all of the details of his mission and anything linked to Sypher's dealings with M.E.C.H.

Opening his locker, Jack stuffed in his testbooks, glad that the next day was the last day of school. But just as he was about to close his locker, a hand slammed into the one next to him.

Vince.

Jack, rolling his eyes, turned to look at the bully.

"Hey Vince." Jack said casually, Vince just smirked.

"Wow Darby, almost end of the school year and you're _still_ on the bottom of the food chain? You must really be a loser."

Jack's fingers tightend around the strap of his bag, but gave a strained smile.

"Whatever Vince."

The raven haired teen moved around the bully, going off down the hall and out the front doors. Miko and Raf greeted him, Miko turning her phone to him, taking a video. Jack was about to return the greeting when Vince exited the doors as well and said to him,

"Maybe you wouldn't be so low on the chain if you weren't hanging out with those two other _losers_ all the time."

Everyone outside froze. All the students watching the two males.

Jack slowly moved, handing his back to Miko before turning to Vince. The look on his face was hard and as cold as ice. His eyes seemed to lighten considerably, flashing with a deadly emotion.

Jack suddenly darted forward, grabbing Vince's collar, and, continuing to move forward, slammed the red headed teen into the wall next to the school doors. Vince tried to pull the hand off his collar, but Jack was much stronger and held the other a few inches off the ground.

Raven hair fell into Jack's eyes, making him even more threatening as he glared up at Vince.

"That is _it_!"

Vince's goons charged at Jack, but the teen moved, shoving Vince into them and all of them tumbled down the steps. They all got up, groaning. Jack darted forward, dodging the multipule punches thrown at him, and drove his foot up into one male's ribs. He fell to the ground and Jack turned, dodging and bringing his elbow down onto the back of another male's head. Only three, including Vince, were left. He took the two goons, politely smacking their heads against eachother like eggs, then he let them sit down.

Jack turned on Vince, once again grabbing him and holding him against the wall.

"You might be able to insult me, but no one, and I mean _no one_, threatens _MY FAMILY_! Understand?"

Vince didn't reply, but quickly nodded as he was pressed painfully hard into the brick wall.

Jack growled before dropping Vince. Jack stepped away from the red head as the bully landed on the ground in a heap and his cronies scittered forwards to help him.

Jack turned to Miko and Raf, noticing that Miko had captured it all on video, he groaned.

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I sighed, still exhausted from the night before and worried about the video Miko had taken with her cellphone.

I was right to be worried.

The minute we got into base and Arcce, Bulk and 'Bee all shifted, she hopped up to Bulkhead.

"Hey Bulk! You gotta see this cool vid I got at school! Jack-"

I promptly covered her mouth with a hand, shooting her a look before laughing sheepishly as the 'bots stared at us in confusion,

"Uh, hahaha, don't mind Miko, it's just a really weird video she likes. But I'm sure she doesn't want to bother you guys with it so-"

I yelped as Miko bit my hand, and I stumbled back, looking at the stinging flesh before staring at her incredulously.

She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to Bulk and fliping open her phone.

"As I was saying, check this!" Miko said, pressing play and letting Bulk watch the vid. He was the only one close enough to hear the sound though. Bulk stared in shock at the small screen, optics wide. When the vid finished, he looked over at me.

"Slag, Jack. Never knew you could fight like that."

I scowled, speaking before thinking.

"I wasn't fighting, I was defending. I never threw the first punch." I snapped, earning surprised looks from everyone. Optimus stepped forward.

"Miko, may we see this video as well?"

Miko nodded, grinning widely as she clambered onto Optimus' hand and playing the video for the rest of the 'bots. I sighed deeply, rubbing the bitten flesh on my hand.

She didn't have to _bite_ me.

I strode over to the stairs and climbed up them to the cement deck. I then sat on the couch, ignoring the strange looks I was now being given by the 'bots.

Soon, everything went back to normal, and I was watching Miko, Raf and 'Bee play a racing game when my phone rang.

Damn.

I sighed, leaving the room while I answered the phone. Once in the safety of the bathroom, I gave a growl of frustration.

"Ian! Really? You know how irratating this is?"

A baritone chuckle came from the other end of the line.

_**"Calm down. Just called you to tell you I've got all your old gear together now, took me hell of a long time. You should be thanking me right about now, takes a real man to face the horrors I went through"**_

I snorted with laughter.

_**"C'mon kid, have some sympathy for your favorite big gunner!"**_

I grinned, shifting the phone slightly.

"Uh-huh, show me yours, tough guy, I bet mine's bigger."

_**"Hah! Thanks a lot, Jay! God, you're as sharp as your old man."**_

"Yeah...I learned a lot from him..."

My smile faultered slightly, but I shook my head quickly to clear it.

"When and where can I pick it up?"

_**"Way ahead of you. It's waiting in your room."**_

"What! Ian, my mom's gonna see the stuff if she goes into my room!"

_**"Relax. It's hidden under your bed."**_

"That's pretty lame, y'know that?"

There was a pause, then I spoke again.

"You're smoking, arn't you?"

_**"Damn! How do you do that?"**_

"Ian. Put it out." I dead panned. There was a sigh on the other end.

_**"Fine, there! God you're a downer."**_

"Just making sure you live to see fifty, geezer. Now if we're done, I gotta go."

_**"Got it, stay safe Jay."**_

"Don't call me that...and you stay safe yourself."

With that I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it back into my pocket. I then sighed, rolling my shoulders to loosen them as I thought over what Ian had said.

It would be nice to get my old gear back, I missed the comforting weight of my weapons. Most of the gear was mainly mine, but a few pieces were my dad's, and I treasured those pieces greatly.

My dad's old knife, which was an interesting mix of ebony and white metal. There was also my dad's gloves, fingerless, and more of a keepsake than anything for me. The most usefull item of my father's was his old visor, a piece that was a blue screen that covered my eyes and displayed almost everything a good spy would need to know of his or her surroundings and opponents.

I smiled to myself as I left the bathroom and headed back into the main room of the silo. Everyone was milling about, minding their own buisness, so I went up onto the cement deck and leaned on the back wall, pulling out a packet of papers from my bag.

I'd printed out the information on the email that morning, and hadn't had much of a chance to go over the information again. So, making sure no one could see the words on the papers, I began to read.

Once I'd gone over it all, I grabbed a pen and went through for the third time that day, making small notes here and there. My mind was going over possible leads and connections that could link to the data gathered so far.

"Hey Jack, what'cha doin'?"

My head snapped up to look at Miko, and I held the papers in my hand close to my chest, foiling any attempt to see them.

"Nothing, just some school stuff." I replied casualy, twirling the pen in my fingers.

The word 'school' made her lose interest immediately, and she gave a small groan before running off to talk with Bulkhead.

I chuckled before looking back down at the packet I held.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed happily as he collapsed onto his bed.

It had been the last day of school, and now he was free to do whatever he wanted over the summer.

Too bad it was tracking down his fathers killer.

Jack lay on the bed for a few moments, then sat up with a groan and stood, going over and sitting at his desk.

Switching on the computer, he leaned back, grabbing the packet of papers on his bed and placing them next to his keyboard. Earlier Ian had texted Jack, saying to meet him online at 7pm, and Jack grudgingly agreed. They had to go over mission details ans seperate the usefull from the unimportant.

He entered his email and waited, flipping through the papers while he did. Blue-grey eyes flicked up when there was a small beep.

Ian wanted to do video chat?

Jack sighed, clicking accept an going to close the shades so no one could look into the room.

Ian's face came up on the screen as Jack returned to his seat. The man was reclining back, a cigarete between his fingers. Jack glared at him.

"Ian."

_**"Kid, it's just one cig, stop acting like I stole the all the gold in Fort Knox."**_

"I swear to god Ian, if you don't put that out I will come over there and and shove a bullet down your throat." Jack said.

The raven haired teen usually had a good temper, but not when it came to Ian.

Ian laughed, taking one last drag before tossing the cigarete.

_**"Your dad used to say the same thing. Anyway, down to buisness, did you look over the details?"**_

"Multipule times." Jack replied, turning the volume down slightly. His mom wan't home, but that didn't mean Arcee would turn a blind eye to anything strange.

_**"And?"**_

"Some of it's usefull, I've already blacked out the things that won't help, and I've may have a few leads. But I'll have to do some research first."

_**"Heh, you work fast kid. Send it over."**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Jack grumbled in reply.

He quickly scanned the papers with his notes and sent them to Ian.

After a few minutes, Ian got them.

_**"Geez, kid. Encrypted?"**_

Jack smirked.

"Can't be too carefull."

Ian chuckled as he looked over the notes.

_**"Damn, you really do have a knack for this, Jay."**_

Jack scowled, and opened his mouth to retort, but Ian beat him to it.

_**"I know, I know. Don't call you that. Anyway, I heard something a little interesting through the grapevine. Seems that the 'Autobots' are friends with four humans. Let me guess, you're one of them?"**_

Jack laughed lightly.

"Yup."

_**"Heh, Agent Fowler's having a cow over these 'bots, never talked to him myself, but he seems like a-"**_

"A hard aft? You would be right on that one, but his hearts in the right place."

Ian gave a bellowing laugh as he continued to flip through the now printed pages.

_**"Well, I'll look into some more of this..."**_

"Alright, and by the way, stop cluttering up my phone with your texts."

_**"Hah, got it Jay, stay safe."**_

"Stay safe." Jack said as well before exiting the video chat.

With a sigh, he stood, going over and digging out a small box from under his bed. He then sat, placing the box in front of himself and opening it.

A couple dozen weapons and clothing pieces sat in the box, on top was a metal piece that Jack gently lifted out. He carefully placed it on his head, the matal clicking and whiring as it adjusted to fit around the back of his ear. Jack smiled, it was a perfect fit, though it had been designed to always fit the owner perfectly.

A blue light fanned over his eyes until it reached to just about his other ear. Data appeared in Jack's vision, and the raven haired teen smiled sadly.

His dad's visor, as good as ever.

With a sigh, Jack dissabled the visor, though allowed the metal piece to stay around his ear, hidden by his hair. He then went about getting ready for bed, deciding that if he went to sleep early that he could fit in a three and a half hour training before having to go to base the next morning.

**Later, Jack's POV**

_"Daddy, is this right?" I asked, looking up at my dad. He smiled down at me._

_"Yeah, your doing great, just move your fists a little higher...good!"_

_I continued to punch at the small bag, laughing happily._

_"Arram."_

_I stopped, and my dad and I looked over to see Ian. I gave a small sqweal of joy before running up to him and, with the aid of Ian's long clothing, climbed up him. He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to cling to his back._

_"Hey kid! Workin' hard?"_

_"Yup! Daddy's been teaching me alllllll sorts of stuff!" I replied, smiling and revealing a gap in my teeth from a lost tooth._

_Ian and my dad chuckled, my father standing and dusting off his clothes._

_"Did you need something Ian?" He asked, walking over to the older man._

_"Ah, well, got a new job for you."_

_My face fell, dad was gonna have to leave again?_

_Noticing my look, dad smiled sympatheticly._

_"Jack, come on now, don't give that look, you're breaking my heart. Besides, you might get a chance to train with Ian."_

_I immediately brightend and looked at Ian expectantly, he gave his famous crooked grin._

_"Sure, we can start workin' on your sharp shooting." He said as he handed my dad a packet of papers._

_I dropped down from Ian's shoulders and took my dad's hand. We walked off while I smiled and laughed happily..._

I woke with a start, and found myself staring at the ceiling of my room. I then realized it had been only a dream from when I'd been six.

I slowly moved, proping myself up on one elbow, using my other hand to rub my face tiredly as I sighed. A glance at the clock told me that if I wanted to train three and a half hours.

I rolled my neck, wincing as it popped and I swung my legs off the bed.

I moved quickly, changing and straping my weapons under my clothing.

A knife on each shin, a knife hidden over each kidney. A strangling cord was wrapped around the inside of my pant line, and small acid tipped darts on each forearm (those were carefully placed with their tips embedded in thick leather.

There were more weapons as well, most for short range, with which I specialized, but a few were long range as well.

My specializations were short range weapons, martial arts, stealth and tracking, though I was also very adept at hacking. So I worked more on strength and stanima more then others did.

After some strength training, I decided to sneak out and take a run around the neighborhood. Shoving my cellphone in my jean pocket, I made sure that the metal projector of my dad's visor was still hidden behind my ear. Satisfied, I left a note for mom and left.

I was barefoot, enjoying the cool pavement as my feet thudded down on it. The small breeze shifting my hair, and the early morning sun casting shadows.

I ran at what I considered slow pace, though any other besides Ian couldn't keep up. I kept my eyes strait, but was more than aware of my suroundings, the visor, even when the blue glass was dissabled, enhanced my hearing, a useful aspect.

Just as I made it to the outside of town (about 45 minutes from my home), I heard the revving of an engine. I stopped, turning and looking behind myself, surprised to see Arcee in her alt mode.

"Arcee! Something wrong?" I asked casually as she rolled up next to where I stood.

"Wrong? You leave when you're fully aware that we have to go to base early, and you ask if something's wrong?" She asked, her voice rising in anger. I flinched slightly, offering her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I was feeling a little...cramped, back home." I explained. Arcee sighed.

"...Fine. Now get on. How did you get to be so fast? Most other humans would be hyperventilating at your speed, but you..."

"Ah, well." I said dismissivly. She was silent, probably asking Ratchet for a 'bridge. Once the green vortex flashed to life, Jack and Arcee went through


	5. Chapter 5

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

Once in base, I quickly got off Arcee, going up onto the cement deck. Miko and Raf were playing around, the latter trying to grab back his book from Miko. I smiled slightly, going over to lean back against the railing, for the first time in awhile feeling completely at ease.

Now that I had my dad's visor, gloves and my hidden weapons, I wasn't as tense as I always was. The weight of my knifes and other weapons eased my mind, and I felt much happier now that my things were returned to their proper places.

"Miko! Come on! Please give it back!"

I chuckled, looking over at my friends, but immediately frowned when I saw they were headed for the stairs. Miko moved to the side, but Raf tripped and started on a path to tumble down the stairs.

Instinct kicked in.

**3rd POV**

Everyone watched in horror as Raf stumbled over the edge of the stairs.

But a callused hand suddenly grabbed the small boy, and Raf was pulled into a warm chest. Jack held Raf tightly to himself with one arm, using his other to grab the rail edge at the top of the stairs, he pulled himself and Raf back, settling back on the deck.

He gently lowered Raf back onto the ground, making sure the younger male had a steady footing before completely letting go.

Everyone was shocked, never had they known that Jack was so fast.

"Raf, you okay?" Jack asked, leaning down slightly to examine the young boy for injury. Raf nodded numbly, staring up at Jack with awe.

Soon, Jack oticed the attention everyone was giving him.

"What?"

Miko jumped forward, making Jack give a slight start.

"Dude! That was awesome!" She yelled. Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I just did what I had to." Jack replied, giving Raf a last once over for injury before going to sit on the couch.

While the others slowly began to go back into their normal routines, Jack reached up to gently touch the metal behind his ear, the cool metal reminding Jack of when his father had still been around.

He remembered how it had broken his heart to forge a letter in his dad's hand writing, how painful each printed letter was. But he knew, then and now, that it was for the best, he didn't want his mom involved in the hellish work of an international spy.

**Jack's POV**

I yelped as my phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing Ian's caller I.D on the screen. I felt my anger get the best of me, and I flipped open the phone.

"What?" I hissed, ignoring everyone's looks of shock. I stood, moving into another room while Ian chuckled from the other end of the phone.

_**"Is this a bad time?"**_

I sighed.

"No, I'm just sick of you calling."

_**"Thanks a lot, kid. What happend to the litle boy who was always thrilled to see me?"**_

"He died with my dad." I replied bitterly, entering the bathroom and leaning against one of the stalls.

Ian sighed, and a shuffling sound came from the other end of the line.

_**"I've been looking over the modified papers you sent, and found a few solid leads. I figure maybe if I drop your name a few times here and there, then it'll draw Sypher in. He always liked a good hunt."**_

"Drop my name around where? You found some place where M.E.C.H agents are?"

_**"Hah, Jay. There are M.E.C.H agents IN the military base. With Fowler's report on M.E.C.H, it seems Silas was once in military work, so the big boys think more M.E.C.H soldiers are here."**_

"Hmm, would make sense." I murmured.

_**"It's like hell just to get into work, you're lucky kid, everyone still thinks you're still retired and keeping a low profile. You can do work without an hour's worth of security precautions."**_

I gave a light chuckle.

"I feel sorry for you. Anyway, go ahead and drop my name however often you want. Just don't tell them where I am, took me a long time to hide me and my mom's location, and I don't need you screwing in up."

_**"I know, I know. I'll send you the new leads I've got. Talk to you again tomorow."**_

"Tonight. It'll look suspicious to the 'bots if I keep getting a call while at base."

_**"Huh, who knew robots could be paranoid?"**_

I scowled.

"They are living, sentinent beings, Ian. Just like you, just like me, and they are my _family_. They can feel pain, they have emotions, frag, they can die. So don't insult them by saying they are simple robots."

_**"Alright! Easy there, thun-dar. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult, alright? Damn, don't bite my head off kid, you need me for this mission."**_

I sighed, moving the phone to my other ear.

_**"Anyway. I have to get going, call you again tonight. Stay safe, Jay."**_

"Stay safe." I replied, smiling at the two words.

We always exchanged them, and before I was his 'partner-in-crime', Ian and my dad exchanged those two same words. He may have been my employer, but many of my missions he came along on. He hadn't been so much my employer as my partner, and it worked out well, since I specialized with close range combat and he specialized with long range.

But I decided I liked things much better, being partners with Arcee

With a sigh, I snapped my phone shut and left the restroom, heading back into the main room. I went to stand next to Arcee, offering her a smile as she glanced down.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asked. I assumed she meant not only the phone call, but also how I'd snapped slightly at the caller. I sighed.

"Just...just work."

It wasn't a lie, not really at least. It use to be my job, though now it wasn't, since I was doing the mission for personal reasons.

Arcee nodded, seeming to buy it, and turned to look at the other 'bots.

**?, 3rd POV**

"Hey, you Agent Fowler?"

Fowler looked up from the file before him to see the agent known as Ian. He nodded, and Ian smiled slightly before gesturing to the seat opposite of Fowler in silent question.

"Go ahead." Fowler said in reply, closing the yellow folder as Ian sat across from him.

"Sorry to bother you, but I heard you go to Nevada frequently?"

"That's right."

Ian grinned.

"I figured you might know a friend of mine that lives there, his name's Jack?"

Fowler's eyes widend slightly, before he quickly arranged his face to fake calmness.

"There are plenty of people named Jack out there, so I may, or I may not." Fowler replied, uneasiness growing when Ian chuckled. The salt and peppered haired man pulled out a pack of cigaretes, offering one to Fowler, who politely declined.

Ian took a long drag, leaning back in his chair, his eyes flicking around at the other tables momentarily.

"His name's Jack Darby. Sixteen and a half, 'bout this tall, black hair?" Ian supplied, holding a hand up in example. "He's a real nice kid, knows those 'Autobots' too, so I figured you might be able to tell me how he's doin'."

Fowler inspected Ian a moment longer, before deciding that the other man was telling the truth.

"Yeah, I know him. He's a good kid." He replied gruffly. Ian grinned, though it was this time soft.

"I know. He's a lot like his dad. His father used to work here, you know, was an international spy, the best. I worked with him a lot, gave him jobs that no one else wanted."

Fowler nearly choked on his own saliva. Jack's dad? An international spy?

"Arram was his name. Damn shame when he was killed, broke the kid's heart, having to forge that fake note. He knew his dad would never willingly leave him an' his mom." Ian continued, leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice.

"Though, he's probably told you that, 'sides, he only ever trusted other military personal besides himself."

Ian then leaned back, taking another drag from his cig.

"Ahh...Yep! Jack's one of the finest damn spies I've ever seen! Good as his ol' man."

Fowler had a bone to pick with Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I gave a small sound as I lifted my hands higher.

For the morning training, I'd decided to work on balance. So now I was locked in my room, shades covering my window, and standing precariously on a narrow pile of items.

I nearly fell off when a sudden knock came from my door.

"Yeah?" I called as I strugled to regian my balance.

"Jack, we need to get going!"

I blinked, looking incredulously at the door.

"Now?"

"Jack."

I knew not to argue when mom spoke in a voice that was warning.

"O...Okay! I'll be out in a sec!" I replied, quickly putting everything back into place and changing into my everyday clothes.

After making sure my hidden weapons were in place, I quickly went downstairs, where mom waited with her purse.

"Arcee went on ahead." She said as we headed out the front door and climbed into her car.

I just nodded before turning in my seat to stare out the window. As we drove off, I ran through the information Ian had given me the night before. Then realized that I'd have to work tonight on the leads we gathered, and I nearly groaned.

I sighed, leaning my elbow on the door and secretly touching the cold metal behind my ear for reassurance.

We pulled into base, and I saw Fowler. Strangely, he wasn't yelling at Optimus, or even talking to anyone. I climbed out of the car along with mom, and was surprised when Fowler walked over to me.

"Jack. I need to talk with you."

I looked at him nervously, and everyone else looked at him with shock and worry.

"Uh, sure. Is there something wrong?" I replied, albeit hesitantly.

"Yesterday I spoke with someone, claimed to know you."

_'Damn it, Ian!'_ I screamed mentaly, but I faked cluelessness.

"Really? In Jasper or-?"

"At the military base outside of Nevada, Jack. He said his name was Ian."

_'I am going to KILL him!'_

I tilted my head in fake confusion.

"Ian...? I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone named Ian."

Fowler crossed his arms.

"Oh really? 'Cause he seemed to know a lot about you, and your dad, Arram."

I glanced over as my mom pressed a palm over her mouth to keep from gasping, and she was fighting tears.

"And, I found out another interesting little fact, he was an international spy...and so are you."

**3rd POV**

Everything was silent as everyone stared at Fowler and Jack. The Agent was watching Jack sternly, while the raven haired teen stared at him emotionlessly.

No one could believe it, Jack? An international spy?

Suddenly, Miko spoke up.

"Dude, he can't be a spy! Spies are awesome and strong and can do, like, almost anything! Jack nearly pee's himself whenever he see's Airachnid."

Jack glared at Miko as the girl leaned over the railing from the deck. He then returned his gaze to Fowler, who continued to watch him.

"Well?" Fowler asked. Jack sighed.

"That's right."

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

Jack sighed again before moving around Fowler to move to the center of the room. Fowler grabbed the teen's arm, but yelped when he felt the bite of the hidden knifes through Jack's sleeve.

"When I told Ian he could drop my name here and there, I didn't mean he could out-right talk about me. I swear, he is getting an earfull once I get a hold of him." Jack muttered to himself as he crossed his arms, ignoring the stares he was being given.

"When were you going to tell us?" Fowler asked. Jack looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Never."

The reply was so simple, so truthful that it set everyone off guard. Jack looked back forward again, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze.

"I retired, anyway. I covered up my trail to keep my mom safe, why ruin a good thing? This job Ian gave me is for my own, personal gain, not your's or the goverments. It may sound selfish, but hell," He gave a chuckle. "That's how life is."

"How life is? All this time, when it came to M.E.C.H, you coulda helped us, and ya didn't?"

Everyone looked at Bulkhead, surprised by his outburst. But Jack remained calm, simply looking up at Bulk.

"I was doing what I had to. I wanted to keep it a secret, so I couldn't help."

Bulk took a step forward.

"Keep it a secret? We've told you everything about us, we haven't kept any secrets from any of you, and you decide to keep this scrap locked up?" Bulk asked angrily, taking another step towards Jack.

"Bulkhead." Optimus' voice was warning, but Bulkhead ignored the Prime.

"We've gotten neck deep in scrap with M.E.C.H, and while you could've done something, you did NOTHING?"

The large 'bot went to grab the raven haired teen, but halted, optics wide in surprise when a throwing knife flew past, inches from his head to burry itself in the wall.

Everyone stared at Jack in shock. The teen's arm was outstretched, showing that a simple whip of his arm had loosed the blade from it's place within his sleeve. His father's visor was activated, the glass like projection making his eyes seem to be a bright blue.

"Careful, Bulk. It's not wise to attack someone that's armed, even if it's a human." He warned, voice unnaturally calm. Jack looked up at the ceiling of the silo, crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything because I didn't want to pull my mom, Raf or Miko into this. If it meant risking myself, then I was perfectly fine with that, if it meant risking someone else? I'd keep a close eye on them and, if there was no other choice, was ready to do something." He explained as he went over the the wall, using steel pipes and beams to pull himself up to remove the throwing knife.

As he tucked it back into it's former place in his sleeve, he looked down at everyone.

"But now you know, and if Sypher finds out..."

"Sypher?" Fowler questioned. Jack directed his gaze to the special agent.

"Yes. Kole Sypher, age fourty-nine, 6 feet, two-hundred pounds. Specializes in tech and far range weapons, dissapeared years ago." Jack said, rattling off the information from the top of his head.

The others were surprised at how direct and serious Jack suddenly was, more like a leader then they'd seen ever before.

Jack swung down, landing silently in a crouch before straitening.

"Now he's funding M.E.C.H while Silas is out of commision, interested in you guys." He dirested the last part to the 'bots.

"I've been hunting Sypher for years, but he vanished, just like I did from the military archieves. Ian came to me with the job of finding him, so like I said, this isn't for the goverment. It's for personal reasons."

Fowler scowled, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? What'd he do, rob a friends house?"

Jack was silent for a moment. Then said words that confused everyone.

"It broke my heart to write that letter...it hurt to forge each word, each _letter_."

Realization dawned on June's face, and she gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she put a hand over her lips. Jack's hands, that rested at his sides, curled into fists as Jack tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"Kole Syper, that insane, son-of-a bastard...Killed my father."

Everyone had different reactions.

"Bee chirped and clicked in alarm, while Bulkhead stumbled over his own feet. Miko and Raf both stared with shock and sadness at Jack, Ratchet stared with wide optics, and Fowler uncrossed his arms, eyes pained and surprised. June broke down, collapsing to her knees and sobbing, Optimus watched Jack, his own spark twisting.

Arcee was wide opticed, many emotion's flitted across her face. Her spark twisted when she realized how, so long ago, when she'd first met Jack, she'd accused him of never knowing the meaning of loss.

_**"Arcee, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for your loss."**_

_**"What could YOU possibly know about loss?"**_

_**"What, you think YOU'RE the only one with problems?"**_

_**"I'm not sure girl trouble counts."**_

She only now realized how wrong she'd been. Jack had to pretend his own father left him and his mother, when in reality, he was killed.

Jack then chuckled, startling everyone out of their stunned silence.

"Really, you guys shouldn't be so depressed. My dad...my dad died with honor, protecting more lives then one." He said softly, giving a comforting smile as he moved to his mom. He sat on his knee's, gently using a hand under her chin to lift the woman's head.

"Hey, c'mon, mom. Dad wouldn't want you to cry. Remember what he always told us? Never look back, always look forward." Jack murmured.

June looked at him for a moment, then she burried her head in her son's chest, sobbing. Jack simply wrapped his arms around her (careful to not prick her with his hidden weapons), allowing his mom to cry into his shirt.

He didn't cry, but the sadness in his eyes was easy to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone jumped in surprise when Jack's cellphone suddenly rang. Jack pulled away from his mother, pulling out his phone and staring at the I.D.

"Here's the pain-in-the-aft now."

As he answered the phone and put it on speaker, everyone stared at him in shock, never having heard the level-headed teen speak in such a way.

_**"Hey kid, how's it goin'?"**_

Jack was silent for a moment.

"...IAN!"

There was a thump and groan of pain from the other end of the line, then some shuffling.

_**"Jay! What the hell's wrong with you today?"**_

"Hm, well, lets see. You told Agent Fowler I was a spy, broke my secret, which broke my promise to dad. Need I go on?" Jack replied impatiently.

No one had ever seen Jack so impatient.

_**"...What? Jay, I thought you told Fowler, you never said otherwise."**_

Jack sighed, then took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Alright. I guess that's true...Anyway, Ian, what did you need?"

There was a chuckle from the other end.

_**"What, I can't talk with my old 'partner-in-crime'? Arn't you at least a little happy to hear from your favorite big gunner?"**_

Jack smirked.

"Big gunner? Like I've said before, tough guy,_ show me yours_. _ I bet mine's bigger_."

Everyone was shocked at Jack's words, and how he talked with a man much older as though they were the same age.

_**"Hehe, so cold, kid. Anyway, you look over the papers I sent you?"**_

Jack went over to a wall, leaning back against it and folding his arms, still holding the phone.

"Yeah. I did, and a little less then half of it was even usefull. I blanked out the bad, highlighted the good, I'll scan and send it later."

_**"Encrypted?"**_

"You know me so well. Oh, and Ian?"

_**"Yeah Jay?"**_

"Two things. One, don't call me Jay, and two, put out that damn cig!"

Jack saying 'damn' was what shocked everyone the most, having never heard him cuss in any way, shape or form.

_**"Aww, c'mon kid! Let me have some fun!"**_

Jack's smirk widend.

"Making sure you live 'till fifty, now put it out."

_**"...No."**_

Jack sighed, offering Raf a weak smile as the younger male walked over to stand next to him.

"Stop acting childish, Ian. Now put it out, or I swear, I'll come over there and shove a knife down your throat."

Jack sounding _violent_? That had to be impossible!

A baritone chuckle came over the line.

_**"Heh, Arram used to always say that too, though he'd say that he'd shove it up my-"**_

"Ian! You're on speaker, with a twelve-and-a-half year-old kid standing right next to me! Keep the language to a minimum!"

_**"Look who's talkin'. ANYWAY, instead of sending the papers, now that your little family there knows, why don't I just come there? I can tag along with Special Agent Fowler next time he comes around the 'bot base."**_

"Uh, it's up to Optimus and Agent Fowler, hold on."

Jack placed a hand over the phone and looked over at Optimus and Fowler expectantly.

"Would that be okay? I can assure you, he isn't in line with M.E.C.H or Sypher." Jack said, eyes moving between the 'bot and agent. The two exchanged a look, then Fowler sighed and nodded.

Jack uncovered the phone.

"Yeah, that'll work, Ian. Anyway, any new leads?"

_**"Heh, you know it. 'Member old man Crainer?"**_

"That hard aft? Yeah, what about him?"

_**"I've found evidence. A pretty little conversation online with Sypher. He's in line with either M.E.C.H or Syph'."**_

Jack's grip tightend on his phone, and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"That son-of-a-bastard." He muttered.

_**"Got that right, I passed on the info and we need someone to interogate him. You game?"**_

"As much as I'd love to have some 'quality time' with Crainer, I can't. I've given all that up Ian, you know I have. Also, violence is the only way to get that old geezer to talk, I don't use violence."

_**"Damn. I miss the old days when you'd make the most seasoned criminal's weep. You were as ruthless as your dad could be, at least when you get angry...or backed into a corner."**_

The mistevious tone in Ian's voice was easily detectible.

_**"Now I have to do it all alone. Any tips?"**_

Jack tipped his head, smirking before innocently saying.

"Yeah. Don't get blood all over the place."

The two laughed, while everyone else echanged looks.

_**"See you tomorow, Jay. Stay safe."**_

"Stay safe." Jack replied, smiling softly at the exchange of the two usual parting words, then shut his phone with a small clack.

He then looked at everyone else, offering a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll all like him! He's really laid back. He's like the sarcastic uncle I never had, taught me to use my first gun too." Jack said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at Jack in surprise.

The raven haired teen, noticing this, blinked. Then blantly asked.

"What?"

**Next day, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked up when the proximity sensors suddenly went off.

Ratchet quickly went to the monitor and pressed a few of the buttons on the controls. An image came up with Fowler and a man in his forties entering the elevator.

"Is that him?" Arcee asked, looking down at her partner, who nodded.

The onyx haired teen crossed his arms, a smirk on his features as he turned towards the deck on which the elevator stood.

The doors opened and Fowler stepped into the base, the one the others supposed was 'Ian' following. A few weapons were easily seen, pressing to the cloth of the man's clothing, but no one had any doubt that there were more weapons the man easily hid.

"Yo, Jay!" Ian suddenly exclaimed, grinning crookedly and raising a hand in greeting to the raven haired teen. Jack smirked.

"Hey, Ian. How were things with the interogation with Crainer?" Jack replied, raising a brow while Ian and Fowler came down the steps of the deck.

"Anh, you know. He's seasoned, but in the end, he ain't got balls. A couple threats and he snapped." The man replied, grinning as he embraced Jack in a large hug.

Jack laughed, though it was muffled, and when they pulled away, he playfully punched Ian's shoulder.

"Oh great." He stated sarcasticly before turning and leading Ian to the group of humans and 'Bots.

"Ian, meet Miko, Raf, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, my mom and Optimus Prime." Jack paused, drawing in a deep breath, recovering from the long introduction.

"Guys, this is Ian. He specializes in long range weapons, hacking, security, being an insane pain in the aft..."

"Hey! C'mon now! What happened to the little boy that was always so happy?" Ian joked, slinging an arm around the teen's shoulders.

Jack scowled, brushing the man's arm off as he replied sharply.

"I told you before, Ian. That little boy died along with my dad. It was about time I grew up."

Ian sighed, face falling slightly as the teen went back to stand with Arcee.

"Jack...That's not what Arram wanted..." He whispered before following Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

June stared up in slight shock as Ian walked up to her and offered a hand.

"Ms. Darby, it's an honor to meet you, Arram and Jack told me a lot about you."

Ian paused, smirking slightly, though in a kind way.

"Arram was crazy about you, it was obvious he loved you."

June blushed slightly, but smiled and shook Ian's hand.

"I wish I could say he told me something about you. But, obviously, he didn't."

Ian laughed full-throatedly, head thrown back. His boisterous laughter surprised everyone (Jack excluded).

Jack moved forward, grabbing the back of Ian's collar and dragging the man up onto the deck.

"You can chat with whoever you want to later, we've got work to do." Jack said, carelessly pushing Ian onto the couch and going over to the bag of papers he'd previously set aside.

Ian sighed, face comically sad.

"Really, it's always down to buisness with you-"

Jack cut him off, sharply turning.

"Sypher has no qualms with killing people, _innocent_ or otherwise! The more time we let him run loose, the more time he has to torture, murder, and who knows what else!"

Jack moved forward, shoving the papers none too gently into Ian's chest.

"You came to me for help, and I let you pull me from my version of a peaceful life into this. You want my help? Then we're doing this _my_ way. This isn't one of your everyday missions, Ian. This is one of the most fragging evil humans out there we're after."

Jack glared down at the man.

"I'm not a kid now, I know how this works, Ian. We work, and work fast, or any and all leads are going to dissapear."

Everything was silent for a few long moments. Everyone (except Ian) surprised by the teens stern look and authoritive voice.

Jack took a deep breath, calming himself before he continued.

"You and I know that Syph' won't stay in one place for long, he doesn't take chances-"

"More like he hasn't grown a pair." Ian mumbled. A stern look from Jack had him silent again.

"_So_, we need to work fast."

Ian sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's get to work."

The man looked over, giving the 'bots and other humans a charming smile.

"Sorry, but work is work, y'know? We'll get a chance to properly meet eachother later."

The two human males sat on the couch, arranging the pappers out on the coffee table in front of them.

"So I got in touch with some old contacts, even a few of my dad's. A few of Syph's men have been seen around. So far they've been kidnaping people. Half major scientists, but thing is they all study something different, cant tell what exactly Sypher wants."

Jack took a few papers, handing them to Ian as he continued to breif the older male.

"The other half of people were tech genius', all of them at least dabbled in the area of time and/or dimension traveling, and I swear if you light that cigarete, I will make you regret it."

The man frowned, but knew that the threat was real enough and put it away.

"So Syph's wantin' something to do with time travel?"

Jack shrugged.

"Or dimension traveling."

Ian leaned back into the couch, resting a foot on the edge of the coffee table.

"Considering the idea of alternate dimensions is just a theory, time travel is our best bet." He mused, rubbing a hand over the stuble on his face.

"But considering some of the people kidnapped specialize with the idea of dimension traveling, then Sypher's dabbling with the idea, but yeah."

Jack handed another paper packet to the man.

"These are the people that I've so far identified as those who Sypher's kidnapped. Still trying to get an I.D on a few others, shouldn't take long though...Stop making that face, Ian. I'm the one who's doing all the work, what're _you_ groaning about?"

Ian chuckled.

"Well, the longer it takes you to I.D the others, the more likely you are to chew me out."

Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned slightly as he lightly shoved his shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

Ian laughed.

"You know I'm right, kid."

Jack snorted.

"Doesn't mean you need to admit it." The teen retorted tartly.

Ian laughed.

"Ah, well. I hired you to do the job, as long as you get it done and my superiors don't chew me out then I don't care what ya do."

"Wait, you _hired _him?"

They both looked up at June.

"You're willingly putting my son, my _teenage_ son, in danger?"

Ian stood.

"Well, ya see-"

He went silent when the woman slapped him harshly.

"You put my son back in danger because of your damn superiors needing to get a job done?!"

Ian was quiet for a minute, then laughed lightly.

"Geez, Arram was right. You _do _get over protective."

The woman went to yell at him again, but he shook his head.

"I get it though. A good kid like Jack, who wouldn't want to make sure he's safe? But Ms. Darby, one thing you need to understand is I asked Jack to do this, not 'cause of my superiors, but because it had to do with Sypher.

"After killing Arram, Syph' vanished for years. And now that he's turned up? Jack needs to confront him. It's about time he was given a chance to make a decision."

There was a long silence. No one spoke, or maybe even breathed for that matter.

Jack then moved forward.

"Mom. I agreed to this, it's my choice. I'm sorry, but I just...I _have_ to do this."

June sighed, then nodded, blinking tears away from her eyes.

"Alright...I'll stand by your decision. But...But I swear, if you get hurt, then I will never let you hear the end of it!"

Jack laughed as did the others.

"Relax mom, I'll be fine."

The teen then sighed, looking over at Ian.

"Alright. Let's get back to work."

Ian groaned.

"Ah, c'mon! Don't I get a little break?"

Jack gave him a dry look.

"No."


End file.
